Are you alive?
by Doomina
Summary: Tudo começou com uma pergunta. Escrito para o Projeto Code Violet da seção Harry/Pansy no fórum 6v.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Mais uma short-fic escrita para o Projeto Code Violet. Os comerciais usados estão no meu profile para quem quiser entender o plot da fic. Espero que gostem e se possível, deixem reviews. =D

Agradecimentos especiais à beta Miih.

* * *

**Are you alive?**

por Doomina

* * *

**Prólogo**

Tudo começou com uma pergunta.

"Você está vivo, Potter?"

Era quase um tom de surpresa, como se escapar de uma vez por todas de Voldemort fosse algo que ela jamais acreditasse que aconteceria. Ele ignorou a sonserina, afinal, ela mesma havia tentado entregá-lo e fora praticamente expulsa do local antes da batalha. O que ele não entendia era como ela ainda estava ali, toda sarcástica e ridícula, com seu uniforme verde e prata amassado e cabelo despenteado, encarando-o com um sorriso que só poderia ser de desprezo.

É possível sorrir dessa forma?

Ele não se preocupou em desviar dos olhos claros de Pansy Parkinson e sair à procura dos amigos, para finalmente seguir em frente com o que quer que fosse. Uma comemoração do fim da guerra, ou um lamento por todos que haviam perdido nela. Porém, algo o incomodava nas palavras daquela garota feia e mesquinha que não deveria estar lá, naquele lugar ou naquele momento.

"Você está vivo?"

E foi quando ele começou a analisar se realmente deveria responder:

"Sim, estou."


	2. A Corrida

**A Corrida**

Correr.

Correr para salvar sua própria vida. Correr para salvar alguém ou algo que precisa ser salvo. Correr por túneis escuros até a garota ruiva abandonada na câmara secreta. Correr para ajudar o seu padrinho a se livrar dos dementadores. Correr dos dementados. Correr de Voldemort. Correr do perigo ou inconscientemente, até ele.

_(Você está vivo, testa rachada?)_

Ele sentia que _sim_ mais do que nunca.

Simplesmente correr, por um beco vazio e escuro enquanto sente toda adrenalina do ato. Escapar de alguém que não lhe queria mal, apenas cumprimentá-lo por todas as vezes que ele correu e escapou da morte. Sua respiração estava ofegante, as pernas casadas e o suor escorria pela testa conforme ele se certificava que estava no lugar certo. Corria até ela. Corria até Pansy.


	3. As Escadas

**As escadas**

Tudo estava silencioso e imerso na escuridão. Era apenas o saguão de um prédio sombrio no meio de Londres, mas ele sentia um calafrio prazeroso por estar ali. Uma escadaria de madeira escura era fracamente iluminada por uma vela solitária num castiçal de ferro abandonado no primeiro degrau.

Ele apanhou o objeto e ouviu um ruído no andar de cima. Risadas altas de um grupo de pessoas que com certeza estavam celebrando algo. Reconheceu a voz dela e subiu um degrau, devagar e cautelosamente. Quem mais ela havia convidado além dele?

Era para ser um segredo.

_(Você está vivo, Santo Potter?)_

De repente, sentiu vontade de recuar, mas então se lembrou de que talvez fosse isso que ela quisesse. Era tão previsível que ele deixasse o prédio e voltasse quando ela estivesse sozinha. Então, ele prosseguiu. Subiu as escadas e encontrou o patamar vazio, exceto pela morena, que agora o encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Quem estava aqui?"

"Não importa. Menos ainda agora que foram embora."


	4. O Elevador

**O Elevador**

"Por que demorou tanto?"

"Eu vim o mais rápido que pude." - Ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto da garota, vendo-a fechar os olhos devagar. "Sentiu minha falta?"

"Se enxerga, Potter" ela abriu os olhos, uma expressão maliciosa antes de empurrá-lo e virar-se na direção oposta, caminhando decidida até o elevador.

As portas se fecharam quando ele tentou alcançá-la, mas ele não ouviu o barulho do elevador descer ou subir. Apenas ouviu a garota gargalhar e sussurrar para que ele tomasse as escadas novamente. Em seguida, notou que ela apertara o botão para que o elevador permanecesse no lugar.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Ele encostou a orelha na porta gelada de metal e ouviu os gemidos da garota, quase podendo distinguir o som do zíper de sua saia e das peças de roupas sendo jogadas ao cheio. Colocou a mão ao lado em frente ao rosto, deslizando-a devagar enquanto ouvia a garota sussurrar seu nome, como se ele a estivesse tocando naquele momento.

_(Você está vivo, meu querido?)_

Quando as portas do elevador finalmente se abriram, Pansy sorriu para ele, fechando os botões da blusa decotada e abafando um riso ao notar que ele mesmo havia se despido das próprias roupas, ficando apenas com a calça jeans ligeiramente aberta e os sapatos.

"Vamos."

Ela pegou sua mão e o conduziu-o até o seu apartamento, entrando em seguida e fechando a porta às suas costas.


	5. A Máscara

**A Máscara**

Ele estava deitado na cama, esperando por ela. Ela apareceu, usando os costumeiros sapatos de salto, que lhe valorizaram as pernas e a lingerie preta por baixo do robe aberto. Ele a admirava, com olhos bem diferentes daqueles que estavam acostumados a enxergar aquela sonserina desagradável que andava com seus inimigos.

É incrível como você passa a notar as coisas quando elas param de ser importantes. E odiar sonserinos, sempre fora muito importante para Harry na época de Hogwarts e seus motivos poderiam ser diversos – era a casa que Voldemort freqüentara, Snape era o diretor dela, Malfoy sempre azucrinava ele e seus amigos, a rivalidade era quase explícita quando se era um grifinório.

Pansy Parkinson era uma garota fofoqueira e chata, até deixar de ser sonserina. Hogwarts deixara de ser um campo de batalha e a garota tornara-se interessante aos seus olhos. Até bonita, poderia admitir.

_(Você está vivo, meu amante?)_

Era como se ela usasse uma máscara. E normalmente era isso que ela fazia quando se encontravam. Um fetiche dela, dentre tantos outros que ele aprendeu a gostar.

Naquela noite, Pansy o encarou através da máscara negra que cobria parte de seu rosto e Harry desejou saber mais do que nunca quem estava por trás dela.


	6. A Chuva

**A Chuva**

Ele não conseguia dormir. Era complicado demais estar ali, naquele apartamento, naquela cama, com ela. Observou Pansy deitada ao seu lado, os olhos fechados e o lençol cobrindo parcialmente o seu corpo nu, deixando as canelas, braços e pescoço refletir a luz cinzenta que vinha da janela da sacada e o contorno dos pingos da chuva correndo por sua pele suave.

Hary sentou-se na beirada da cama e vestiu a calça jogada aos seus pés antes de se levantar, andando pelo quarto e parando em frente à porta de vidro da sacada, observando a tempestade que cobria a paisagem solitária de Londres.

_(Você está vivo, meu amor?)_

Olhou por cima do ombro enquanto girava a maçaneta com cuidado, emitindo um pequeno ruído que não foi o suficiente para acordá-la. Sentiu seus pés congelarem conforme ele pisava na superfície de pedra molhada da sacada, caminhando pelo pequeno espaço até a grade e sentindo as gotas de chuva enxaguar seus cabelos, peito e ombros.

Abriu os braços e ergueu o rosto, fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca devagar, para sentir o gosto puro da tempestade e ouvir os trovões ao longe, os raios que cortavam o céu escuro clareando sua visão mesmo com as pálpebras cerradas. Nunca se sentira mais livre. Ou mais vivo.

Ouviu o clique da porta de vidro novamente e virou o rosto molhado para encarar Pansy, enrolada no lençol e com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Você não deveria estar na sua casa agora?"


	7. O Corredor

**O Corredor**

Correr.

E lá ia ele novamente, correndo como um louco pelo corredor escuro do prédio dela. Sem se importar com a camisa aberta que colava em seu corpo molhado ou com os objetos que derrubava no caminho conforme se aproximava de saída.

Correr dali, para longe daquele lugar, para longe dela.

Em direção aquela mesma garotinha ruiva que agora não estava mais em perigo na câmara secreta, e sim segura na casa em que dividia com ele já há algum tempo. Era para ela que ele tinha que voltar, era para ela que ele sempre voltava e por quem sempre deveria estar correndo.

Com desculpas esfarrapadas pelo atraso, com respostas prontas para suas perguntas, com olhares de culpa para suas sobrancelhas levantadas e desconfiadas e com silêncios desconfortáveis para o momento em ambos estavam deitados lado a lado na cama de casal, enquanto ele ouvia as lágrimas silenciosas dela molharem seu rosto sardento e triste.

_(Você está vivo, Harry?)_

_(Sim, mas não sei se deveria estar.)_


End file.
